


A Bite of A Scandal

by Divinae



Series: Steter Week 2020 [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Peter Hale, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Regency, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Harlequin, Implied Mpreg, Lord Peter Hale, M/M, Mates, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Or At Least I Tried, Smut, Steter Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:27:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25601311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Divinae/pseuds/Divinae
Summary: Lord Peter Hale is known of a bit of a playboy.His sister, Lady Talia Hale thinks it's time for him to quit is games and settle.She sets up a ball to find a suitable mate...but what if Lord Peter Hale already found one...
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Steter Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1849972
Comments: 36
Kudos: 529





	A Bite of A Scandal

**Author's Note:**

> When I see the word Harlequin, I think historical romances. So, did I hit it for Steter Week. I am unsure, but at least I tried.
> 
> Enjoy.
> 
> *Also, you can skip the smut scene if you want...
> 
> As always, edited and proofed by me, myself and I.

“This has gone on far enough,” Lady Talia Hale addressed her brother. She paced back and forth in front of the large booming fire in the study.

“You had to embarrass Lady Cecilia and run her off,” Lord Peter Hale’s sister ranted. “You are getting too old for these games. It is time for you to settle down with someone with our status. I heard just the other day you were seen on your knees…” she sneered and glared at her younger sibling. “With a stable boy. Peter, I can’t.” she folded her dress beneath her and sat down next to him. “You are a Lord and people of our status do not run around with those beneath us. There is a reason for these things.”

The short dark haired man snorted, “You mean it’s okay as long as you aren’t seen or found out.”

She straightened her shoulders and faced her brother. “We shall be holding a ball in a month’s time.”

Peter growled at his sister, “What are your conditions and consequences.”

“Everyone who's anyone will be there. You will be polite and dance and mingle. You will find yourself a suitable mate. I even will allow a few of the higher ranking Betas to be invited. There must be someone who you can see as an equal and want to keep by your side. If you bite and claim a commoner at all to get out of this, you will deal with the consequences and you won’t like that.”

The Alpha spit, “And dear sister, if I don’t find a mate,” he picked at his jacket’s collar.

“To put it simply I shall have your title stripped of you and send you away, perhaps to America,” She fluffed out her dress as she stood. “Pick wisely. You don’t want to bring a scandal to us do you.”

##

The lithe mole-speckled man was pushed against the tree and his breeches were pulled down.

The Alpha asked for a secret meeting with his Omega and on their ride here stated he had something important to tell him. They’ve been in a secret relationship for a few months. The Alpha older man met the young clever man in one of the not-so-legal places in town. Soon after, he suggested to his Stable Master about a boy who had knowledge and experience with them.

“You naughty boy,” The Alpha nipped his lover’s ear, “going commando.”

He was quickly distracted from the needed conversation.

“Oh my Lord, whatever shall you do to punish me,” the young man widened his stance. 

The older man pulled off his lover’s plain cotton shirt, “Maybe, I’ll edge you for hours,”

He sucked on the boy’s mating gland, turning it to a nice bright red. A mark that will fade within a couple of hours. His larger firm hands creased his lover’s back as he left a trail of kisses downward… 

He dropped to his knees, not giving a damn if his expensive pants got dirty and spread his partner’s cheeks and gave a quick lick. 

“Alpha,” the boy moaned and jutted his buttucks out further, a plea for more.

“My sweet naughty boy, do you want me to take you apart,” the man smirked as he gave a slap on the right cheek. He loved the pale skin under him turned red. A temporary mark, a claim he wished he could do for real. 

“Please,” the handsome man begged.

“Will you be my good boy,” The stronger man questioned. He massaged the soft skin he held.

“Yes, Alpha, I will…” his partner cried out as Alpha left a love-bite on his other buttock. 

He pressed his mouth against his lover’s hole and suckled and licked his way into his lover. His goatee rubbed against the sensitive skin making the boy groan and whine for more.

The older man slapped his lover’s wandering hand and told him to hold onto the tree. The only way he’ll come is with his huge knot inside of him.

This wasn’t their first time. 

Whenever the Alpha could sneak away from his duties, they’d make love. Most of the time, they merely passed one another and a fleeting brush of hands in the stables. The Stable Master, Finstock was more aware of the ongoings of the estate than he let on. If a few extra bottles of wine ended up on Finstock’s desk, so be it.

Currently the Lord was out for a ride on his favorite Stallion, Cobra, who was eating in the clearing with his lover’s own small brown mare, Shelby. Finstock had sent the boy to gather berries soon after the Lord left.

“Get your dick in me before I lose it,” the boy commanded.

“Oh,” the Alpha chuckled. He loved how his lover was a spitfire. When they were together, it didn’t matter that he was higher ranked. They were simply a man and a man, an Alpha and an Omega. “And what ever shall you do, Omega of mine.”

He leaned back and blew over the darken blemished skin. His hard, throbbing cock straining in his own dark pants, trying to break free. “Maybe I’ll just cover you in my come instead. Do you deserve to have me inside of you.”

He would never deny his lover. 

“You jerk,” the Omega growled and twisted around and shoved his Alpha onto his ground. The only piece of clothing he had shredded was his jacket which was laid over by a basket full of raspberries.

The younger man yelped as he tripped on his down pants and his golden eyes flashed as he tugged to get them off his ankles. The Alpha popped his buttons and pulled out his veiny thick manhood and stroked it a couple of times.

“That’s mine,” the lanky man yelled and fell between the Alpha’s legs, not caring he was now completely naked by his raggedy stocks. He swatted at the other’s hands and wrapped his calloused hands around the base of the pulsating erection and drooled over it.

“Mine,” he repeated his own smaller bouncing cocket forgotten as he leaned down and placed his hot, wet mouth around his prize.

“Oh that mouth of yours. It’s pure sin,” the Alpha had some sweat start to drip down his forehead moaned loudly. 

He tried to shift, to get the twig digging in his backside out. The smaller man grazed his teeth over his cock making the Alpha groan. 

Perhaps next time they should consider a horse blanket to lay on instead.

His lover used his hands to squeeze and massage the massive balls attached to him. He fought off his orgasm as his lover used his talented tongue on his cock.

The omega’s face was glistening as he sat up and scrambled and straddled his Alpha. His hole quiver with anticipation as the Omega held the erection and speared himself onto his Alpha. His head was thrown back as he whined and moaned as his body opened and accepted the huge prize. 

They both cried out as he wiggled to get every inch inside of him. 

The Alpha reached up and grabbed his Omega by the face and brought him down to give him a passionate kiss as their bodies finally joined.

“Take what you want my love,” The Alpha propped himself up on his elbows to watch.

The boy was wanton with need. He leaned down and bit his Alpha over his covered pec. 

The Alpha wished he could carry his Omega’s mark on him. 

The Omega’s tone abs from hard work shivered as he worked himself up and down on his Alpha’s pulsing long thick manhood.

He placed his hands on his older man’s chest and gripped it tightly and leaned over and crushed their lips together. Tongues fighting for dominance. Alpha laid down and moved his hands to hold onto his lover’s hips and thrust up lifting his boy up in the air. 

“My Omega,” he growled around a mouthful of fangs as his eyes flashed red. 

His knot inflated locking them in place for at least the next twenty minutes. Last time, they were locked together for forty-five. 

They haven’t shared a heat/rut together yet. It was the only time an Omega could become pregnant.

“Oh my god, Peter you’re filling me up so much,” the stable boy cried out and laid his hand over his navel, panting hard.

“Stiles my sweet boy, I’d fill you up with a whole litter if I could,” Peter walked his hands up to sit up and wrap his arms around his lover’s waist and kiss him gently.

If only he wasn’t a Lord. 

Stiles’ whole face lit up as he laughed and held on as his strong lover rearranged them so the Alpha could lean against the tree. 

It was a look Peter would never get tired of seeing.

“Now, my Alpha, I have you under my mercy,” Stiles pecked his Alpha on the nose and ran his fingers down the five o-clock shadow down to his goatee. 

“Oh, what shall we do,” Peter gave a rare real smile. He found ever since his chance meeting with the stable boy he was happier.

“Well, you can tell me what got you worked up. Last I heard, your sister requested to speak with you,” Stiles laid his head on his Alpha’s shoulder and pushed his hand under his lover’s shirt, creasing the wet skin.

“Yes, about that,” Peter deflated. “It’s not really sex talk…”

“Quick putting it off and just tell me. Whatever she said or demanded… together we will come up with a solution,” Stiles sat up and crossed his arms and a glint in his eyes. 

Peter gave him a soft smile and brushed his fingers down his Omega’s naked side. 

He took a deep breath and groaned as his cock twitched and another gush of come emptied into the younger man’s body. Stiles bit his bottom lip and shivered with arousal.

They talked of Lady Talia’s demands and the upcoming doomsday… as Peter dubbed it.

They talked well after the knot deflated and Peter’s soft cock slipped out. Come leaked out, getting all over both of them.

“Come, let’s stop by the pond to rinse off,” Stiles groaned as he got up and cracked his back. “The horses probably could go for a drink.”

Peter rubbed his eyes and grunted as he tugged up pants and re-button them. He was worried about the ball.

“Now, tell me again, the stipulations she set for you,” Stiles linked their hands after donning his clothes and walked to their mounts.

Peter sighed and repeated it for the third time that afternoon.

The ride back was silent. Peter arrived before him. As Peter was finishing brushing his stallion, a task he found relaxing, Stiles came back with a basket full of berries.

“Lord Hale, do you need any help,” Stiles spoke loudly as he paced the stall. 

“Perhaps, Cobra could do for a treat,” he replied.

Stiles returned a few minutes later. With a whisper and a hand on the Lord’s arm a moment to long for just friendship, “Don’t worry. I’ve got an idea. Trust me.”

“Always,” Peter replied without pause.

##

They hadn’t time to sneak away after that. Lady Taila had the house up and running preparing for the ball.

She had her eyes on her brother like a hawk, strongly encouraging him to learn more about the guests. 

His nephew was tasked to help give him an overview of all the ladies and gents attending. 

Peter hated it.

He missed his Omega. 

Seeing him from afar just wasn’t the same.

Before he knew it, the ball was upon them.

##

Peter yelped when his sister strided up next to him, holding a flute and elbowed him in the side.

“I thought I said to play nice. Tonight we are finding you a mate. Maybe you could look happy,” she sneered at him.

He had bowed out of a dance with the annoying talkative Lady Elisabetha. A young woman who had just come of age a mere six months ago. Her voice was high-pitched and her Omega pheromones only made his skin crawl. It didn’t help that the girl was younger than his niece Cora.

His smile was all teeth as he put on a fake smile, “Better,” his voice was tinged with sarcasm. 

“No. You look like a maniac, ready to go on a killing rampage,” she rolled her eyes. “Please brother, don’t you want to find love. Aren’t you tired of running around.”

He grunted and crossed his arms, making his white lace shirt taught over his broad chest. A few omegas and couple beta’s goggled at him openly from the dance floor.

“You mean, find love as long as you approve of them or else,” he slices his thumb across his neck, “off to America with no title or family money.”

He had his own money. He did odd and ends jobs and accumulated a good chunk of his own money.

“Yes. But look, I even invited some guests from further away. Perhaps Lady Allison or Lady Lydia could catch your fancy,” she pointed across the grand hall to two pretty young women. One with vibrant red hair and the other a brunette.

“You mean the two young women whom, even from here I can tell, are more than just friends,” he gave his sister the side-eye. The short fiery redhead’s hand lingered and stroked the other’s arm. They were in a heated discussion of some sorts. 

“Which will lead nowhere, they are both Omegas. Who has ever heard of an Omega-Omega relationship. That’s as absurd as an Alpha-Alpha,” his sister laughed.

He bit his tongue. He had this debated with many before. He was called too soft. A romantic.   
He believes love is love. He has had many lovers: beta, alphas, omegas; men, women, he didn’t care of their gender or their age. Though, he’d only chase after those considered adults. He was disgusted by those who preyed on children-- he’s killed one or two he’s come across. 

“So did everyone make it,” he asked as he finished off his drink. He’d have to hit the dance floor again and mingle. 

“Almost everyone was able to attend,” she replied. “Oh, look Lady Bella is heading over. She would be good for you. Strong-headed and the perfect Omega.”

“I thought she was betrothed.”

“Oh yes, that was dissolved months ago. He found a better match,” she sipped her beverage, “off you go.”

Peter huffed and placed his empty glass onto the table next to him and took a deep breath, “Lady Bella, it’s a pleasure you were able to come this fine evening…”

He waltzed and flirted his way through so many omegas and betas, he lost count. He was distracted most of the night.

He enjoyed his time with Lady Lydia. She had a brilliant mind that reminded him of Stiles. She had a soft laugh and confided that yes, she and Lady Allison were in love and biding their time before they could run off together. 

“You’re secret's safe with me, but perhaps spend some time with others,” Peter advised her quietly. “I’ll tell Lady Allison the same.”

It was best to play the game that was being played. 

“Lord Hale,” the wrinkly old Lady Martin slithered up next to him, handing him a drink, “it looks like you need this.”

He smiled warmly for the first time as he accepted the beverage.

“I saw you dancing with my dear granddaughter,” the widow said casually. “It’s a shame society has such an impact on our lives. I was lucky. My dear old Walter, God bless his soul, was the love of my life and born in the right designation and status,” the old lady was wiser than most.

Peter agreed. Many people of high society assumed women were best to birth the next generations and agree with their husbands. Peter knew better. He had befriended a few well informed and talented women. 

“Yes, it is a shame. Maybe one day, it will be different,” he sighed. 

“Hmm, and what shall you do now my dear,” she asked. 

“I don’t want to pick anyone, I think I shall announce I’ll have to think about it, for there are so many lovely gents and ladies to pick from and put it off until tomorrow,” he replied.

“Yes, or perhaps something unexpected will happen,” she winked at him and tipped her glass to him, “have a good evening Lord Hale,” and left a bewildered man behind.

Finally, it was winding down. Peter’s feet were swollen and sore from all the dancing. His throat was a bit dry from idle chit chat. His head was beginning to pound from the evening events.

Then, there was a loud commotion from near the kitchens.

“Boy, get back here. You aren’t allowed,” a woman’s shrill voice came over the music that dyed down.

The audience near the back of the hall eyed the direction of the commotion. 

Stiles waltzed in with a determined look as his gaze scouted the crowd. A huge smile broke out on his face when he spotted Peter. His outfit was a bit baggy, and worn. Peter knew he tried his best to dress up with a borrowed suit.

“What is this,” his sister surprised him. “How and why is the stable boy here.”

“I think we shall find out,” Peter left his sister flaring about and met Stiles in the middle of the dance floor.

“Isn’t that the stable boy,” one of the snotty omegas chided.

He ignored them all.

“Stiles, my sweet boy, what are you doing here,” Peter grinned. 

“Making a statement,” Stiles’ eyes glinted with mischief. “Solving a problem we have in common.”

“Boy, how dare you come in here. We are in the middle of a ball,” Lady Talia stormed up and snorted like a bull.

“His name is Stiles,” Peter growled.

“I am aware of this mate off,” he glared at her. “Sorry lady, but he already has an Omega.”

Without another moment, Stiles reached up and ripped Peter’s shirt away from his neck.

“He’s mine,” Stiles growled and Peter willingly tilted his head and allowed Stiles to tug him towards him.

“What the---,” a deep voice called out.

Small sharp fangs pierced Peter’s mating gland. He was hard in the blink of an eye. 

“Oh my god, an Omega bit him,” someone cried out. 

“Oh my, I’ve never seen an Omega initiate a mating,” another said in awe.

There was a loud thud as someone fainted and hit the ground.

“Hell yeah,” Lady Allison’s voice cheered.

Stiles rolled back onto his heels and wiped the blood off his mouth. “He’s mine if he will have me,” and he bared his own throat.

“Peter,” Talia effortlessly pulled his arm and his eyes flashed red and bit down solidifying their bond. 

Stiles gasped and gripped Peter’s shoulders as his knees gave out. 

Everyone started talking at once, as sweat began to gather on Stiles’ face.

“You told Peter, he couldn’t claim a commoner,” Stiles turned to face the head of Hale. “You never said a commoner couldn’t claim him first.” He smiled like a Cheshire cat. 

Lady Allison, along with Lady Lydia and her grandmother glided up like queens to them.

“I see this party has come to a great end, but I must say, perhaps Lord Peter, you and your mate would like to come stay at my home for the next week,” Lady Martin who was as old as the country, some said, offered.

“Is it hot in here,” Stiles fanned himself.

Peter growled as another Alpha tried to approach them. 

“Peter, don’t you dare,” Lady Talia screamed. “You ruined everything, you--”

A resounding slap sounded as Stiles slapped her across the face.

“I think it’s time to say good-evening,” Lady Martin pulled the stunned boy away. 

“Sister, I shall have someone come gather my things, I think it’s time my love and I move on from here,” and he followed quickly behind his mate.

##

Everyone who was anyone knew about Lord Peter Hale and his Omega. It was a Bite of a Scandal but everyone loved the story of their love.

It was said a week after an intense shared heat/rut, the pregnant Omega left with his mate to start anew in a country called America. Rumors were that an Omega-Omega pair joined them on their travels never to return.

**Author's Note:**

> How did it go? Of course, I cut into my sleep time to finish and post it. 
> 
> I think it was worth it... I might regret it tomorrow.


End file.
